World God Doesn't Know
by hazelnutter
Summary: Keima's day starts off ordinary. He was playing with his new PGP when Elsie accidently trips him and he bumps his head! He wakes up in hospital, with no memories at all. Keima has AMENSIA!  Meanwhile, a loose soul is on Elsie's radar...
1. Chapter 1

**Keima's POV**

"KAAAAMMMIIII-SAMA!" Elsie wailed as loudly as she could. I grunted and continued to fiddle with my new shiny limited-edition black $900 PGP, the advanced version of the PFP.

"Th-th-the dog is barking at me again!" she whimpered as she walked alongside me on the way to school. I sighed and ignored her. Stupid Elsie! I sometimes seriously doubt that she's actually a demon.

Elsie pulled at my sleeve, then tripped on a branch, falling over, screaming and also pulling me down. I screamed as my PGP flew out of my hands.

_Nooooooo!_ It soared halfway down the road and got crushed by a car. My life force was running out…ANYTHING BUT MY PGP! D:

I prepared myself to kill, crawling to my feet. "Ahahaha…" I readjusted my glasses and looked up at the face of the PGP killer.

"ELSIEEEEE!" I roared dramatically. I tackled her, then she started whining like an annoying Chihuahua. This is why I hate real girls!

Then, everything became blurry and my hearing was fuzzy. I blacked out…

"Keima! Keima! Can you hear me!" Couldn't they just let me sleep?

I opened my eyes and saw a woman who obviously had some kind of mental illness and was shaking me violently. Her long orange spiky hair was loose and whipping everyone around her.

"ARGH! WHO ARE YOU! CRAZY WOMAN!" I yelled, crawling under the blanket.

"Keima! It's your mother!" the crazy woman said.

"And it's Elsie! I'm so sorry, Kami Nee-sama!"sobbed a girl with a pink scarf-thing. It seemed that I was a weird-people magnet. Of course, that WASN'T GOOD.

"STAYY AWAYYY!" I screamed. I quickly climbed out of bed, crashing shelves and racks to the floor to block their way out. I ran out into the hospital corridor. 

All these nurses turned and stared at me as I wobbled along the corridor. Where am I, and who are those crazy people? They seemed familiar. Nah, probably just my imagination.

Then I heard a strange noise, like an alarm – _doradoradoradora _– and I turned round to see a red flashing light coming from the direction of the room I had just left.

Honestly, this place was probably the House of Noise and Disturbance. I couldn't even run away in peace.

The alarm was… something, but I couldn't name what it was. Images of skulls and lots of cute girls came into my mind. Wait – what did that have to do with it all! D:


	2. Chapter 2

I kept running, and I was beginning to pant. Why was my body so unfit! And I slouched, too. Never mind that for now – I have to get away!

The alarm sounds were fading gradually, but suddenly, it became really loud and I could hear footsteps – someone was chasing me! I turned to see the girl with the weird scarf, and OHHHH SHIT! ARGHHHHH!

I tumbled to the ground, wrapped in the pink scarf. How did she do that? She was almost like someone with magical powers out of a game…

Wait - why did that come into my mind? What do games have to do with this mess?

**Elsie's POV**

_*this happened while Keima was running away*_

"Stupid Keim-" Mum got up and she reached for her motorcycle keys.

"Mum! I'll get Keima back!" I interrupted. Mum would probably smash the stairs or something!

"No Elsie, I have to teach that boy a lesson!" She reached for her keys again, but I had to protect Kami-sama from the wrath of his mother! My raiment grabbed the keys and off I went!

I ran as fast as I could, I really did! I passed so many whispering nurses. They were all creepy oba-sans!

I passed them and bumped into a lady pushing a wheelchair. Sitting in the wheelchair was a girl who looked around 16. She was so pretty! Her pale face was framed by wavy blonde hair. Dark long lashes outlined her sky blue eyes and her thin lips were plump and glossy…

_Doradoradoradora_! A loose soul! I looked at the girl in the wheelchair. So she has a loose soul in her heart! Poor thing…I could tell she had spent her whole life in a wheel chair. She was staring at me, how embarrassing! Anyhow, I had to catch Kami-sama! I quickly ran away.

KAMI-SAMA WAIT FOR ME! Oh! Ouch! Ah! Nawww I should have looked out for the stairs! Stupid me! I can't do anything right…

*mutter mutter sob sob whine whine etc…*

Why was I outside again? OH! KAMI NII-SAMA WAIT FOR ME! My raiment drifted along the path and it tripped him, tangling his feet. Stupid raiment! Now Kami-sama will hate me!

_(I don't think he liked Elsie from the start…)_

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I promise I'll update soon though! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would really appreciate it if a lot more of you readers reviewed my story! I'd like to hear your opinions and thoughts on my story. Thank you!**

**Keima's POV**

I awoke to the screams and high-pitched calls of a girl. The word she kept repeating was: Kami-sama!

"Nggg…" Sigh…it seemed that I was passing out and being woken up by weird people a lot lately.

"It's me, Elsie! Doesn't Kami-sama remember me?" She sobbed. Waaaait a minute… she's the girl who was by my bed in hospital!

"Kami-sama there's a loose soul! In the hospital!" I was tied up with a tight elastic material, bright pink. It was so tight I could barely breathe! The girl called Elsie continued her rambling nonsense.

"Don't you remember the contract, Kami-sama? I-i-if we don't capture the loose soul then we…" She was silent.

"We what?" I gasped. "By the way, the pink thing is too tigh-"

"Oh Kami nii-sama! I'm sorry! " she released me from the evil grips of her magical

scarf.

"So, we what?" I asked again. This conversation was very irritating…

Elsie was suddenly quiet again. Maybe she has a split personality? "W-we…die."

"Y-you know that black collar on your neck…? That's proof of our contract. If we don't fulfill the contract, it cuts off our heads!"

I touched my neck, not believing a word she said. Wait…what was this giant rubber band around my neck! I tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Well! Even if she was right about me having a collar, I definitely wasn't going to believe the rest of her nonsense.

"This mini sensor on my head beeps whenever there's a loose soul nearby," she said, pointing to the skull shaped clip pinning up her side-fringe. "When I was chasing you, I bumped into a girl in a wheelchair. She has a loose soul!"

Elsie just finished her sentence when she saw a girl with short black hair and a headband. "Look, it's Ayumi! She was the first girl you conquered!" Elsie pointed to her. Whoa, that girl was so…cute!

"Hey, Elsie!" Ayumi said. "Whatcha doing outside the hospital?"

"Oh! Um, I was here to see my friend…"

"Oh! Is she alright?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, she's fine!" Elsie stuttered.

"I'm here to see my mum. She's pregnant!" Ayumi giggled.

I didn't really see what was so funny about your mum being pregnant but the girls were whispering about something and laughing loudly.

Ayumi seemed distant in my memory, and I felt an urge to kiss her…What was I thinking! I just met her, and I wanted to kiss her! The corners of my lips were starting to twitch and I was beginning to pout.

"So, are you and Keima on a date?" she asked out of the blue.

"N-no…it's not what you think!" Elsie spluttered. Ayumi giggled.

"So it _is_ a date!"

"Hey! Stop jumping to conclusions!" I interrupted. Ayumi blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

That was it – I couldn't resist anymore! I leaned forward and kissed her - sealing her lips romantically. Her face became alarmingly red and she wanted to pull away, but she resisted. The kiss lasted four seconds and a half, which is pretty long for a kiss.

Wait…How do I know that!

"K-keima! You-" Ayumi fainted straight after she said my name.

"Kami-sama!" Elsie exclaimed. I ignored her - my head felt like it was going to burst! A loud fizzing filled the air and sparks flashed inside my mind.

_I am Katsuragi Keima. I am seventeen years old. I am…_

Memories rushed back into my head faster than greased lightning. I felt immensely embarrassed when I found out how I had won Ayumi's heart. Ugh, love banners!

"Elsie…I remember now! About the contract and everything!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly…BAM! A heavy squealing object landed on my back, flattening me. Peering upwards through my shattered glasses, I saw a blurry figure dressed in deep red, with a long scythe…

**Sorry if Keima is a bit out of character, but he's not entirely himself in this story is he? After all, he has amnesia! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I took a while to update! But schools started again and I have a really busy schedule! I'll update soon, I promise!**

**PS: This chapter was a bit rushed – I wanted to publish something as soon as possible. Please review and correct/suggest things to me! :D**

**Narrator's POV**

"H-haqua!" Elsie squealed. Keima and Haqua both groaned and sat up.

"Where did you come from!" Keima and Elsie screamed.

"Oh! I was, um, practicing falling from the sky. You know, it's part of being a District Chief! You have to practice, um, weird things…" she trailed off. Elsie totally fell for it.

"Oh I see! You're so pro, Haqua!" Elsie pounced on her demon friend. "Yes, I know," Haqua announced proudly. Keima sighed.

"Haqua! You have to help me!" Elsie suddenly shouted. "Keima's lost his memory and there's a loose soul on the radar!"

Haqua frowned. "Lost his memory?" She looked confused.

"Actually, I just recovered part of it." Keima interrupted. He was annoyed at the stuck-up girl, but in a way she was kind of cute. "I remember about the first loose soul and everything." He said.

Haqua thought for a bit. "So you regained your memory...Did you do anything special before that happened?" She questioned. Keima could totally see her wearing an imaginary Sherlock uniform, complete with a pipe.

"Everything rushed back into my mind after I kissed a girl called Ayumi."

"What's so special about this 'Ayumi' that she made you recover your memory?"

"She was the first girl Kami-sama conquered!" Elsie beamed.

"Hmm….Maybe the fact that she's a girl Keima conquered has something to do with it?" Keima could see Haqua puffing on the pipe. "Yes Haqua! I think you're right!" Elsie said excitedly.

"So…that means I have to kiss….however many girls I conquered to get my memory back?" Keima said anxiously.

"Probably." Haqua smiled smugly. Keima groaned.

Elsie was counting her fingers.

"So! That would be one down, four more to go! And meanwhile, you'll have to try and get close to the girl with the loose soul!" Elsie explained energetically.

"I'll find out more about her – Elsie, you and Keima get started on finding the other girls!" Haqua yelled as she leapt into the air and started to drift away. This was the way Haqua worked, fast and efficiently. She smiled to herself, happy knowing that she was helping Keima.

xxXxx

**Keima's POV**

I walked along the streets as Elsie flew up high, looking for the 'conquered' girls. I had four photos in my hand, and I was peering around trying to see a familiar face. A lot of people who were wearing the same uniform as me were staring and whispering. I could hear snippets of their conversations – _look, the otamegane isn't playing game! _and _what happened to the otamegane?_ Seriously. I could think of _much_ better nicknames than otamegane.

Wait… Uniform = School!


	5. Chapter 5

School! How was I going to find the 'conquered' girls when I really had to be at school! Alright, I sound like a nerd, but education is important! Hm…Actually, I'll rethink that. Recovering my memories was far more important, right? I continued looking for a familiar face. I heard shouting and arguing behind me, so I turned around to check it out. A girl no older than I, was shouting at a gang of thugs. "Peasants!" she screeched. "How dare you answer me back!" She revealed a whip, and the thugs backed away. "That's right, get out of my way," she sneered. Proudly, she continued walking, her blonde pigtails swishing about. My face twitched as she swung the whip around. Oh, the horror of that leather whip! I glanced downwards to the photos in my hand and saw the girl! Her name was Mio Aoyama, and she was a girl who used to pretend she was rich, and she was _really_ good at that. She was the girl I conquered after Ayumi. Again, I felt a magnetic force pulling me towards her. As if mutated, my lips twisted and puckered. Noooo! Not again! I knew that as soon as I kissed her, the crowd around me would be screaming hurtful words like pervert, pedophile and child abuser, and when she fainted I would probably get arrested. Seriously, I must have had _really_ bad karma.

xxXxx

_Waahh the city of Tokyo is so pretty! Especially from above! _Elsie thought to herself, floating in the blue cloudy sky. _Sigh…I could stay up here forever! _She dreamed wistfully. _Too bad Kami-sama lost his memory – I have to work hard to get it back! Yosh! Here I go! _Zooming downwards at break-neck speed, Elsie almost collided into a building, only millimetres away from instant death. A man inside the building was talking on his phone and he nodded and turned to look out the window, sipping his coffee. The mug of coffee clanked to the floor as he turned to see an incredibly cute girl floating outside his 67th floor office window, almost touching the glass. She looked scared and she pulled her head back, away from the glass. He could hear faint wailing through his extra-thick glass, and then she drifted away. The man scratched his head and sighed. "Kids these days, they'll be on the moon soon!"

_Phew,_ _that was close…_ Elsie sighed. They were never going to find the conquered girls in time! Tokyo was just too, too big, with too, too many people._ Maybe I should get Dokuro Skull to track them down…Wait, is that Kami-sama! Oh no! He is going to kiss Mio-san! Knowing her temper, Kami-sama will be severely injured!_ Elsie zipped down to the mall where Keima was squirming, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Kami-sama! Elsie squealed, swooping down and grabbing Keima by the waist and swooshing back into the sky again. Excited/scared murmurs and shouts spread throughout the mall. Keima sighed. "Just fly back home, quickly!" He ordered. Elsie sulkily flew back to their house.

xxXxx

**Mum's POV**

That stupid worthless son Keima! How dare he run away! *_mutter mutter_*Ok Mari, calm down and pour yourself some tea…There! Now, sit down and read some magazines like _normal_ people do…Hmm, this is quite interesti-WHAT! A TREACHEROUS MURDEROUS MOTHER OF TWO! *_rip rip rip_* THAT'S RICICULOUS! GRR YOU – "Oh hello! Welcome back Elsie! You caught Keima?" The adorable girl nodded. "Darling, you are amazing. Here, have some tea!" Stay calm, stay calm. Who gives a damn what the magazine people say, huh! Whew, I need some air.

**Keima's POV**

Gosh, I really couldn't believe that woman was actually my _mother_. It was creepy how she picked up the magazine and just ripped it up…Maybe I should just let Elsie handle her – I'll retreat to my room for now…

xxXxx

There was a slight screech as I swung the door to my room open. My eyes were watery from all the dust that flew at me. I felt at the wall for a light switch. I felt a knobbly button sticking out and flicked it upwards. A blinding light flashed and I squinted. The bulb flashed for a while, and then settled down. I opened my eyes again and saw the most fantastic stash of video games _ever_. The walls were lined with shelves, all stacked to the brim with dating sims. There were even baskets of them hanging from the ceiling! The floor was littered with packaging paper and plastic bags from game stores. There were six screens set on the wall, and inside a built-in shelf were all types of consoles you could imagine. My fingers twitched when I saw a small white console labeled PFP…My eyes widened and I reached out and touched it. Warmth flowed into my body. It was a magical sensation – THE POWER OF THE PFP! Hang on…If I remember correctly, I bought a new version yesterday…A PGP? A shiny, luxurious black one… "ELSIEEEEEEE!"

xxXxx

"ELSIEEEEEEE!" "Yes, Kami-sama?" Elsie asked sweetly, obviously concerned about her adoptive brother. He gloomily plodded out of his room. "PGP…You…GAHHHHHH!" He leapt onto Elsie. "You baka! You started this whole mess! You're the one who tripped me and made me lose my memory! On top of all that, my PGP IS DEAD!" Keima started dramatic sobbing. Elsie grimaced. "Kami nii-sama! I'm so sorry…I always mess everything up! I should have never been made part of the Spirit hunting Squad!" Elsie wailed. She grabbed her broom and ran out the door. Keima stared in disbelief. He had overdone it – he had been too harsh. Now he had lost one of the only two people who had been willing to help him. "Elsie! Come back!" he called desperately as he too ran out the door. A sobbing figure was drifting furher and further away, towards the sunset. Keima cursed at himself. This wasn't meant to be like this!

**Sorry guys! Must be irritating with the constant change of POV, but it's the only way I can get some humour across. I REALLY need to work on the humour. This story must be getting a bit boring, but hang on for a bit – the ride is just about to begin!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm **_**really**_** sorry about the slow update, but I'll probably take this long for the next few chapters too. I'm not entirely sure whether Umazaki is an actual Japanese name, but it sounds like one, so don't criticize me! XD Please enjoy! **

**PS: This is what I hope to be an 'extra-long' chapter...**

Keima held his head in his hands, groaning. This just _had _to happen! Why was he so in need of anger management? He looked up to the setting sun, for a trace of the cute demon. The setting sun had dyed the sky pink, so he wouldn't have been able to see Elsie in her ridiculous costume anyhow.

"Katsuragi!" Haqua billowed softly to the ground. She frowned. "Where's Elsie?"

"Gone."

"How come!" The demon looked alarmed.

"Uh, well I…yelled at her, saying that everything was her fault and I-" Haqua slapped him across his cheek.

"Bastard! As if you don't know how sensitive Elsie is! And you should also know how she feels about her demon powers. She was finally getting something to work, and then you blame her for this mess!" Keima stayed silent. "No need to worry though. She probably come back when she's hungry," Haqua explained. "Meanwhile, let's get started! Here's the basic information for the girl in hospital." She handed Keima a thin board made of raiment. It was not unlike an uPad (since the original author changed PSP to PFP, I thought I might change the 'i' products to 'u') because it was touchscreen. He read:

_Name: Yuriko Umazaki_

_Sixteen, born on the 5__th__ May, 1995, blood type B, in Hokkaido. _

_Goes to Maijima Academy, scholarship for ballet. She competes every year in international dance competition – has won for five years in a row. Was disabled when she was ten years old – been in wheelchair ever since. _

_Friends with…_

"She's a dancer?" Keima frowned. Haqua scowled at the uninterested bastard. _Sigh…he'll never change, will he? _Haqua thought.

"Do you have a clearer picture of her?" Keima asked. "The one here is all pixelated."

"Here," Haqua sighed. He'd never learn to appreciate anything. Keima looked carefully at the picture of his target, holding the photo gingerly.

Her pale gothic face made her delicate features stand out, vivid and dark. Yuriko's streaked blonde hair was combed neatly into a tight bun, atop her pointed head, a few curls spiraling out of the sides of her head, wispy. She looked like a drawing, sketched quickly, but with care.

Keima was a bit interested in her, but probably only because she looked like one of the characters in his dating sims! Dressed in a pale blue tutu, her pose was graceful, yet she looked pained and sad, tearful. The photo was detailed, with good light, and you could see the delicate lace and material on her costume. The frills opened out gently, but it was stiff enough to stay upright. Her arms were a bit blurred as she was in the middle of dancing, but you could tell she was a truly beautiful girl. Keima sighed, lay down on the grass and held the picture up to the sky.

xxXxx

**I really couldn't make Keima's character work for this part, mainly because Elsie wasn't here. I'm not too sure how he acts around Haqua, so he is hugely OOC. Anyway, continue…**

Elsie wailed as she flew across the city, floating amidst the pink clouds. She sat herself on the top of Tokyo Tower, and started crying loudly, making the tourists far below frown, questioning whether it was a dying cat or a distressed vocalist.

"It really _is _all my fault!" Elsie sniffed. "_I_ was the one who pushed Kami-sama over, making him lose his memory. _I _was the one who asked him to be my Buddy in the first place. _I _was the one who-" Her stomach rumbled. "Unghhh…I'm so hungry…I'd better go bac- Wait – I can't go back empty handed! I'll have to do something to apologize to Kami-sama…Knowing his temper, he probably still won't forgive me, but it's better than nothing!"

She thought for a bit, but didn't realize she was staring right at the answer. Across the road from the Tokyo Tower, there were huge skyscrapers with banners pinned up. The biggest, brightest, banner said: KANON CONCERT – WIN BACKSTAGE PASS! INCREDIBLE CHANCE TO MEET KANON THE IDOL! There was a huge snapshot of Kanon holding her new album, _Sweet Memory_. BUY "IDOL LOTTO" TO WIN TICKET! "Kya~ Kanon-san is so cute!" Elsie couldn't stop herself from squealing with excitement. "I want to see her again! She's such a nice person! I'd better take Kami-sama as well…THAT'S IT! I'll take Kami-sama to see Kanon! Then he'll surely forgive me. Now…I have to get a backstage pass for Kami-nii-sama!" She stood up, determined. "Mhm! Alright!" She jumped and did fancy dives and twists and spins in the air, then finally flew to the closest newsagent.

xxXxx

_Sigh…Why do queues have to be so long?_ Elsie thought. She wanted to shove her way to the front of the line, but restrained herself. _Other people have been waiting, too, _she thought patiently. She was currently a hundred and fifty-nine metres from the front of the line, and the line was so long that it trailed outside the newsagent and went all the way down the street. Elsie felt extremely sulky, and she scowled. "I need Kanon the most! My head will be cut off if I don't get my Buddy to kiss her! (But actually I want to visit her anyway…)" is what she felt like shouting, but she knew it would be pathetic and desperate. Not that people would believe her.

"I'll never get the ticket," she sighed, looking down at the floor. She looked up and saw a group of teenage girls walking past, each carrying a massive bundle of lotto tickets, and they were smiling and laughing at each other, so they didn't notice the one ticket they dropped onto the pavement. Neither did anyone else. Everyone was pushing each other forwards toward the newsagent, arguing. Elsie's eyes lit up.

"Oh!" she squealed. She placed her foot where she originally was in the line to save her place, and lunged over to reach the ticket. She _almost _reached it, but then the stampede of people behind her pushed, making her fall over, landing on the ticket – but losing her place in the endless line. "Wahhh!" she cried. She tried replacing herself in the line, but people began to shout at her. Sniffing, she started walking towards the end of the line. Elsie noticed the shouting getting louder near the front, very loud. She turned to check it out, and her eyes widened as she saw the shocking, disappointing sign on the newsagent window. SOLD OUT – IDOL LOTTO SOLD OUT it read. Elsie fell on her knees, mouth open.

"K-k-kami-sama…" she whispered, then realizing she had that _one_ ticket from the floor.

_One ticket_.

It was still worth the shot, wasn't it? Elsie darted between the angry crowd who were walking away, towards the newsagent. "Please! I have one ticket – let me see if I've won!" The store manager looked up at her, sucking on his cigar.

"Number?" He asked.

"Um…" Elsie read the ticket. "82229192," she said, doubtfully. The manager typed in a few numbers, and shrugged.

"You've won," he smiled. Elsie couldn't believe her luck!

"Ayyyy!" she squealed ecstatically. She jumped when the manager thumped a post directory on the table.

"Mark!" he barked. "Put this damn thing away!" he turned to Elsie. "Have fun with Kanon!" he said cheerfully, handing her two pink laminated cards covered with Kanon, Kanon and Kanon.

"Arigato!" She bowed at the manager, and quickly scampered off home.

**NOTE: Arigato means 'thank you very much' in Japanese. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope it was long enough for you guys this time! Once again, I apologize for the late update. See ya next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuriko! Honey, how are you today?" My mother kissed me on the cheek loudly, leaving a pink lipstick stain.

"Mm, good." Note the sarcasm. My life has been anything_ but _good since I was ten. Since that accident…

"Dear, don't be so ungrateful. You should know that I had to make a lot of arrangements to come and see you today – you _know_ how busy I am these days, with the divorce papers and everything. But just think, soon we'll be moving back to Hokkaido with Natsume! Ah, the sweet meadows, the summer beaches…" Urgh. It's sickening watching a middle-aged woman fantasizing about moving house. But I understand why she wants to get away from Tokyo. From Dad, should I say. They broke up four years ago, and Dad moved out, but only now have they bothered to get divorced – because Mum's getting married to Natsume.

"Honey, I have a present for you! Just a little present, before we go back to Hokkaido." She got out a parcel wrapped in pink tissue paper, tied with a green felt ribbon. I looked at her, and she smiled at me. I smiled back, and gently tore the parcel open. My mood dropped from around 40 degrees to -80 degrees.

Inside, was a pair of ballet shoes.

xxXxx

"Really, Yuriko. Making such a fuss about a pair of shoes! Honestly, I don't know _why _on earth you're that upset. Stop that stupid sobbing! Yuriko! Really, at this rate, I won't be taking you to Hokkaido!" Mum threatened.

"I don't want to go anyway!" I screeched. Mum's eyes were wide. "You and your stupid boyfriend can go there yourself! I don't want to be at your goddamn wedding!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that you'd rather stay with that no good son of a bitch than me!" she screamed.

I blinked and stared at her through my tears, nodding. "I'd be nothing but a _burden_ anyway. I heard that phone call last time, I'm not deaf!"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mum? Mum, where are you going?" Yuriko wheeled herself into the corridor._

"_Oh, I'm just going to call Natsume. I promised him I would, to tell him about how you're going with your therapy and everything."_

"_Okay," she replied, gullibly. Yuriko watched as her mother walked away and put her change into the phone. Yuriko listened in to the conversation for a while. They were talking about arrangements for the move to Hokkaido. Yuriko was about to go back into her room when she heard something… _

"_I know, darling. Yuriko's such a burden! But I can't afford to lose my daughter to _him_ as well…Sigh, she can't even be moved without a wheelchair, when you pick her up she moans all the time…"_

_Yuriko wheeled into her hospital room and wished she had never been where she had been on that day. That fateful, life-changing day._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Life wasn't always like the chaotic mess it is now. It used to peaceful, and full of love. Mum and Dad still loved each other, and they still loved me. Dad was a dance teacher, and Mum was his secetary, who managed all his lessons, and arranged his timetables. Of course, I started learning dance as soon as I could walk.

It turned out I was a dance genius, and my parents entered me in the international dance competitions for children, every year. I went to my first one when I was five, and I was among the most talented young dancers in the world. I was scared, but I tried my best anyway.

I won first prize, and several there were also runner-ups. My friend Sakura came second. I met her during the semi-finals – we swore that no matter who won, we would still be friends forever. Every year, I came first and her second. It was cool being the most talented young dancer in the world – and also to share the glory with my friend. But five years later, disaster struck.

I still want to cry when I think about it…I remember everything as if it were only yesterday. I remember the people crowding around, the splintered wood all around me, the ambulance sirens, everything. That's when it felt like my life was at its end. Well, the beginning of the end.

xxXxx

**Keima's POV**

Grrr… when is Elsie going to come back? Seriously. Me and Haqua have been looking for her for _two days_. Haqua is seriously concerned about whether she fell into a ditch or got kidnapped by some random gangster. Even if the gangster _did_ offer her to us for a thousand yen for trade, she wouldn't be worth it. I'm saving up for my poor, poor PGP…*sob sob* Anyway…I really hope she isn't still upset about what I said to her…*gulp* I just need her back quickly so that we can capture all the Loose Souls and she can go back to Hell. I know that sounds mean, but that's just where she's from!

"Keima! When did you say Elsie's camp ended?" Mum asked. Yeah, that's our cover-up for Elsie's disappearance.

"Next week." I continued fiddling with my old console, PFP. I was acting a bit too healthy to be staying sick at home, so I coughed a bit. And sneezed. Now I have snot and phlegm all over my PFP! GAH. *wipe wipe*

"Keima! What are you doing to your T-shirt? Now I have to wash it!" She basically stripped me forcefully. = .. = *knock knock*

"Oga-san!" Elsie called.

"Keima! Get the door already!" Mum was obviously in the Land full of Laundry and of Noise and Disturbances, not knowing it was Elsie. I sighed, crawled to my feet and trudged to the door. This took five minutes. I lifted my hand slowly and turned the door handle. This took yet another five minutes. All the while Elsie was shouting and banging at the door. Finally, thirteen minutes later, the door was open.

"Kami-sama!" Elsie's pink-ness flushed into the house and basically pushed me over. Or maybe that was Elsie pouncing on me. Not sure.

"Kami-sama! Look! I have backstage passes for Kanon!" My eyes are wide open. "Kanon? Are you serious?" Elsie nodded brightly. "I have _no_ idea who you are talking about." I said flatly. Elsie sunk into a deep state of depression. "Kanon! Pink hair! Yellow ribbon! Cutest idol EVER!" she squealed. Silence. "Kanon? You really don't remember? About the time when she turned invisible? The hunt and everything…?" I shook my head sadly, trying to sigh dramatically.

"Oh Kami nii-sama! How could you forget _Kanon_! But no need to worry, you'll remember soon!" Even though this was quite an impossible thing for Elsie to do, I swear I saw her flash a dirty smirk at me. Yeurgh.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! _"Open up! This is the police!" a deep voice shouted. Me and Elsie were alarmed and cautiously opened the door, wondering what Mum had smashed _now_. A plump policeman stood at the door, a moustache covering his top lip. Next to him, was Mio Aoyama, scowling.

"That's him! The bastard who was stalking me and trying to sexually assault me!" she cried, pointing a manicured finger at me. I shrunk back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa…wait a minute. Me, sexually assault you? No way. And I don't have any interest in _real_ girls anyhow, so why would I stalk you!" I yelped helplessly. Already, the urge was happening again. But I couldn't kiss her when she had already accused me of trying to sexually assault her to a policeman. I glanced towards Elsie, frowning. She smiled.

"Why don't we have a cup of tea first? We'll talk this over. Mm!" She guided the policeman towards the kitchen, and mouthed to me to "do it". Mio looked quite offended that she did not get a personal invitation to have a cup of tea, so she stood frowning, arms crossed. Her frown shrunk as I drifted towards her.

"Ka-ka-katsuragay…?" I staggered. So she still had a faint memory of me, but couldn't exactly score perfect.

"Katsuragi," I corrected her. I bowed, acting like a gentleman. She blushed brightly, and did a little shriek as I swept her into my arms.

"This will all be _very_ familiar…" I whispered gently. Holding her in the exact same pose as the time that I kissed her, I leaned over, and gave the girl a romantic squelchy kiss, then gasping for breath after what seemed like eternity. Mio now hung unconscious in my arms, slightly smiling, and whispered my name. She was _unbearably_ heavy. Yet again, I staggered. I propped her up on the sofa with a pair of sunglasses just as Elsie and the policeman came back.

"Well, young man, you are _very_ lucky to not have any charges pressed against you. Elsie here has explained everything to me, but you'd better be careful."

"Mio-san, let's go," he called. The innocent girl lay still. Th epoliceman sighed. "Mio-san! Please come," he said again.

"Uhhh, she's going to stay over tonight…" I said lamely. The policeman raised an eyebrow.

"Sexual assault, huh…"

"She's going to stay in Elsie's room, you dirty bastard! They're friends at school!" I snapped at him. He frowned.

"Whatever, brat." He trotted out, and got into his car and drove off.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Elsie grinned. I sighed, and wiped my brow. "We need to get her home," I finally said after a long silence. We grunted as he lifted Mio up, and started our long journey to the Aoyama's flat.


End file.
